Plus jamais seules
by AbbySciuto
Summary: Une nouvelle recrue arrive au NCIS. Elle semble très bien connaître deux des membres de l'équipe... Et elle va vite nouer des liens avec Abby!


Souvenir et secrets

Kate sortit de sa voiture et tomba nez à nez avec un DiNozzo surexcité.

- Que se passe-t-il, Tony ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

- Rien, agent Todd, rien…

- Alors pourquoi ce sourire idiot sur tes lèvres ?

Tony ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il rentra dans le bâtiment qui abritait le QG du NCIS, Kate sur ses talons.

Arrivée à son bureau, elle attrapa le premier dossier de la pile présente sur son bureau. Faisant semblant se plonger dans la lecture d'un rapport d'autopsie, elle en profita pour jeter un œil à ses collègues. Tony avait toujours ce petit sourire béat et une mine extasiée. McGee discutait avec Abby, qui semblait boudeuse et Gibbs était plongé dans un dossier marqué "urgent", un pli soucieux barrant son front. Kate replongea le nez dans son dossier et s'absorba dans sa tâche. Elle fut interrompue au bout de cinq minutes par la voix de son supérieur.

Kate, Tony, Abby, McGee, le directeur nous attend dans son bureau.

Sans poser de question, tous suivirent Gibbs qui se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers.  
Il frappa à la porte et la voix de Morrow leur dit immédiatement d'entrer, preuve qu'il les attendait.  
Ils le saluèrent tous et prirent place sur les sièges disposés en face du bureau directorial.

Bon, dit Morrow, si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est pour vous présenter quelqu'un. Un nouvel agent pour être précis. Elle sera…

Elle ? L'interrompit Abby.  
- Oui, mademoiselle Sciuto, elle sera, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, agent spécial scientifique. Elle vient de quitter le FBI, alors nous l'avons engagée… Mademoiselle, vous pouvez venir, dit-il en élevant la voix.

Une porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme d'environ trente ans entra. Kate reconnut tout de suite les yeux bleu azur pour les avoir maintes fois contemplés.

Hallie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.  
- Kate ? s'exclama la jeune femme sur le même ton.  
- Hallie ! s'exclama Gibbs avec émotion.  
- Papa ! s'écria la jeune femme en se jetant dans ses bras.  
- Mon bébé…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Gibbs et il serrait sa fille à l'étouffer.

Gibbs, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? demanda Morrow.  
- Monsieur le Directeur, je vous présente ma fille, Hallie Marchal.  
- Ta fille ? s'exclamèrent tous les membres de l'équipe en chœur.  
- Oui, dit Gibbs aux anges.  
- Expliquez-vous, ordonna Morrow.

- Eh bien, quant j'avais 25 ans, Les Marines. Ils m'ont envoyé en mission pour trois mois… J'étais obligé d'accepter… Quand je suis revenu de ma mission, ma fiancée était mariée à un autre homme et habitait à New York… Par la suite, j'ai appris qu'elle avait une petite fille de trois ans et comme les dates concordaient avec mon départ, j'ai tout naturellement pensé que ce pouvait être ma fille… Maureen m'a juré que non. Je suis quand même allé voir la petite à la crèche… Quand j'ai vu ses yeux, j'ai compris que Maureen m'avait menti… Je suis régulièrement retourné la voir, toujours en lui cachant mon identité - sa voix se brisa – je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais son père… Je ne pouvais pas la prendre dans mes bras… Ce petit manège a duré cinq ans…

La voix de Gibbs s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il fut incapable de continuer son récit.

Hallie le fit pour lui.

Après, il est parti en mission pendant deux ans… Quand je l'ai revu, j'avais alors dix ans, j'ai compris que cet homme qui avait les même yeux que moi, devait forcément avoir un lien de parenté avec moi… Je l'ai interrogé et il m'a tout dit… Après nous avons continué de nous voir en cachette jusqu'au jour où je suis entrée au FBI…

Après un silence, Morrow prit la parole.

C'est bien qu'elle connaisse déjà un membre de l'équipe, elle s'intégrera plus facilement !

« Elle en connaît même deux, pense Kate, avec amertume »

Bon, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire… Votre bureau sera certainement prêt dans une semaine, agent Marchal. Pendant ce temps, vous partagerez celui de l'agent Todd.

Kate allait protester mais Tony la devança :

- Alors , bienvenue dans l'équipe, agent Marchal.  
- Merci, agent DiNozzo.

Gibbs sortit du bureau, les entraînant tous avec lui( à sa suite) .

Hallie était à peine installée que le téléphone sonna :  
- Un meurtre a été commis à l'hôpital naval, le meurtrier s'est enfui . McGee, DiNozzo, avec moi ! Kate et Hallie, vous essayez de le rattraper, il s'est enfui dans la direction du centre-ville, à vélo.

Tous rejoignirent le parking au pas de charge.  
Kate monta dans la voiture de Hallie. Une fois en chemin, Hallie se tourna vers elle :  
- Kate, il faut qu'on parle…


End file.
